Surprise sur le DanceFloor
by QcFanficGirl
Summary: Elle dansait. Son corps était emporté par la musique. Elle était déchaînée. La sensualité de ses déhanchements créait en moi une chaleur qui grandissait de plus en plus. Venez lire pour la suite..! OneShot - Lemon


**Disclamer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture ;P

Elle dansait. Son corps était emporté par la musique. Elle était déchaînée. La sensualité de ses déhanchements créait en moi une chaleur qui grandissait de plus en plus. Je ressentais au plus profond de moi le besoin vital de poser mes mains sur elle. C'était à en devenir fou. Si je n'avais pas contact avec la peau de cette jolie blonde, avec sa chaleur, j'allais en perdre la tête. Je pris une dernière et longue gorgée de ma bière et je me dirigeai vers elle, à travers les danseurs qui me séparaient de cet aimant.

Chaque pas qui me rapprochait de cette femme assourdissait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur. J'ai tendu la main vers son bras. Elle s'était retournée vers moi. Elle m'entraîna dans son enivrante danse. Son corps touchait le mien. Son visage était si près que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. La chaleur me montait à la tête, mais mon sang convergeait plutôt en sens inverse. Ses seins contre ma poitrine, son sexe contre ma cuisse… Je la voulais! Je voulais la posséder, la pénétrer, la marquer..! Je la voulais tout entière et pour moi seul.

Sa main se glissa sous mon chandail, sa cuisse contre mon membre qui durcissait de plus en plus… Dieu que je la désirais! Plus la piste de danse se vidait plus la sensualité de ses mouvements augmentait. Puis, mon chandail disparu de sur mon corps. Ses mains parcoururent ma peau, ses lèvres rencontrèrent mon cou, son odeur m'emplissait… Je désirais la prendre sans plus attendre, mais je voulais profiter de chacun de ses mouvements. Je la voulais encore plus agace, encore plus chaude, encore plus sexy. Ma ceinture alla rejoindre mon chandail. Elle se retourna, ses longs cheveux platine me frôlant le torse au passage. Elle prit mes mains, en glissa une sur son ventre, sous son chandail, et une sur son sein. Je sentais toute la dentelle de son soutif contre mes doigts. Je devenais beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Surtout que ses fesses, de toute leur rondeur, créait un frottement contre mon sexe..! S'en était presque trop. Je voulais voir ce que mes mains touchaient. Je désirais admirer la courbe de ses seins et les motifs en dentelle qui les recouvraient. Voir le découpage parfait de son petit ventre. Voir le galbe de ses hanches. Elle était si excitante!

J'enlevai donc le chandail en question qui me cachait la vue. J'en fus bouche bée. Quelle déesse! Mon pantalon était vraiment serré. Je le déboutonnai mais fus interrompu par ses belles mains fines aux longs doigts délicats. Elle entreprit donc d'enlever le vêtement qui me gênait énormément. Ma patience diminuait rapidement. J'allais craquer si je n'avais pas accès à chaque parcelle de son corps. J'empoignai sa jupe et la fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Sa culotte était faite du même tissu que son soutif! C'était mon boxer qui me rendait inconfortable à ce stade! Elle me fixait de ses yeux turquoises. Son regard plongé dans le mien, elle laissait parler son corps. Ses yeux se consumaient de désir pour moi. Ses mains s'aventuraient à des endroits de plus en plus précis sur mon corps. Elle cherchait tous mes points sensibles et prenait un malin plaisir à tester ce qui me faisait le plus d'effet. Parfois, elle remplaçait le toucher de ses doigts par le contact de ses lèvres, de sa langue ou même de ses dents. Elle aurait pu me faire jouir seulement en m'excitant de la sorte! J'allais exploser. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je voulais qu'elle prenne mon membre en main… qu'elle le prenne en bouche… Je voulais la dénudée, voir tout son corps exposé à moi. Je voulais toucher son degré d'excitation, je voulais goûter la douceur de sa peau.

J'hésitai à dégrafer son soutif, je le trouvais particulièrement séduisant. Il mettait en valeur les seins de la belle demoiselle de façon exquise, mais j'avais incroyablement envie de mettre à nu la blancheur de cette partie de son anatomie. Je pris l'agrafe d'une main et la détachai. Je fus aussitôt attiré vers les douces courbes de ses seins. Je déposai doucement une main sur celui de droite et allai poser ma bouche sur l'autre. Je humai profondément l'odeur de son parfum mélangé à son odeur corporelle. C'était le plus bel arôme qu'il m'eut été permis de respirer. Je titillai l'extrémité rosé de son sein avec ma langue puis j'inversai les rôles afin de prendre soin de l'autre sein. Je m'y attaquai. Doucement. Je sentais les frissons s'emparer de sa peau, de son corps.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle pour parsemer son ventre de baisers tout en effleurant son dos du bout de mes doigts. Je frottai mon nez contre la dentelle qui recouvrait le léger duvet qui parsemait son pubis. «Son» odeur me paralysa. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon cœur manqua un battement. J'étais sur que mon boxer allait déchirer! Elle agrippa doucement mes cheveux, geste d'impatience et de désir. Elle recula ma tête délicatement, entreprit d'enlever le bout de tissus qui nous empêchait d'accéder au contact tant désiré, avec mon aide évidemment, et se mit à ma hauteur. Je m'emparai avidement de ses lèvres. Nos baisers durèrent un moment qui me paru infini et parfait. Nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se quitter. Ce moment de tendresse permit à mon corps de se calmer légèrement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, j'y aperçus une étincelle de défi. Elle me demanda de me relever, ce que je fis sans hésitation. Elle fit glisser le dernier morceau de linge qui me couvrait. Maintenant, nous étions tous deux nus et exposés au regard et au toucher de l'autre.

La musique faisait rage et sa pulsion se calquait aux nôtres. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mes jambes puis sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je redevins instantanément raide, fermant les yeux. Puis je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon sexe dressé. Je poussai un gémissement. Je devais m'agripper sur quelque chose sinon je ne tiendrais pas debout. J'eus juste le temps de m'appuyer sur la rampe derrière moi. Elle fit frôler ses lèvres sur mon membre qui ne désirait qu'à être assouvi. Je grognai mon impatience. Je voulais me sentir glisser dans sa bouche, entre ses lèvres, sur sa langue. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête à bien y voir… Elle fit glisser le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon membre. J'allais la supplier lorsque je la sentis me parsemer de baisers. Ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur..! Elle me prit en bouche, lentement. L'humidité et la chaleur qui m'entouraient me firent perdre l'équilibre. Je me serais effondré si je ne me tenais pas. Elle savait exactement quoi faire pour me faire trembler de plaisir. Elle créait une légère succion en faisant des va-et-vient, parfois langoureux, parfois plus rapides. Je sentais sa langue qui faisait une agréable pression sur mon membre. Après quelques minutes de ce pur délice, je lui demandai d'arrêter. Je voulais lui rendre tout ce qu'elle m'a donné, tout le plaisir qu'elle m'a apporté.

Je lui pris les mains, la relevai et l'embrassai. Je m'amusais à passer mes mains partout sur son corps. Je traçais chacune de ses courbes du bout des doigts. Je la fis s'appuyer sur le barreau qui me soutenait plus tôt. Je m'agenouillai à ses pieds et glissai mes mains sous ses fesses afin de la rapprocher de moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir la goûter. Je commençai par embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit tant désiré. Je déposai un léger baiser à l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps avant de faire participer ma langue. Elle m'agrippa les cheveux en gémissant, m'encourageant à continuer. Je variais la vitesse et la pression. Je voulais qu'elle tremble de plaisir, qu'elle ait un spasme de jouissance intense. J'humectai mon index et l'insérai en elle. Je commençai une ondulation avec mon doigt tout en continuant de lui procurer du plaisir avec ma langue. Comme elle était déjà bien lubrifiée, je glissai un second doigt en elle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Je retirai lentement mes doigts et me relevai.

Elle appuya sa tête au creux de mon cou, essoufflée. Je ris légèrement à son oreille, fier de moi. Puis mon cœur s'emballa. Juste la pensée que j'allais la posséder, l'avoir pour moi seul et assouvir ses moindres désirs, me rendait complètement dingue. Je la pris par la taille et l'assis sur la rampe. Elle passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras autour de mon cou. La douceur de son regard m'imprégna. Elle était si belle. Elle m'embrassa doucement, très doucement, comme la caresse d'une plume. Puis elle fit une légère pression dans le bas de mon dos, m'invitant à l'aimer de tout mon corps.

J'entrai en elle, lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence en elle. Nous étions sur notre petit nuage, seuls au monde. Elle remua légèrement, me donnant ainsi l'approbation de continuer. Je commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient, suivant la cadence qu'elle créait. C'était langoureux et extrêmement sensuel. Puis je pris l'initiative d'aller plus loin en elle afin de la sentir se contracter de plaisir sous mes mains. Comprenant mon geste, elle mit un peu plus de pression dans le bas de mon dos. Me sentir en elle était un pur délice. Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer plus belle sensation. Nos corps semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Je tâchais d'être le plus délicat possible afin de ne pas la blesser mais je sentais ses jambes se serrer autour de ma taille, me demandant ainsi de moins me contrôler. J'accélérai donc mon mouvement. Je sentis ses ongles se planter dans la peau de mon dos. Sans plus penser, je m'enfonçai sans retenue en elle. Elle se cambra sous mon geste. Pris de panique, je cherchai des yeux son regard. Elle m'embrassa fougueusement et passionnément. Je perdis tout contrôle de mon corps. Je voulais non seulement son corps mais aussi son âme. J'en devins bestial. J'allais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Elle me susurra qu'elle allait jouir et me mordit dans le cou. Nous nous libérâmes d'un même élan. Nos corps entrelacés, fusionnés, tremblaient d'épuisement et de satisfaction. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Elle releva la tête et me fit le plus beau sourire du monde. Elle était essoufflée, rouge et en sueur. Elle était magnifique! Elle se pencha vers moi été déposa sur mes lèvres le plus doux des baisers. C'était ce qu'on peut appeler le coup de foudre.

Reviews?


End file.
